


Distraction

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: It's your second day as ADA for Middlesex County, and you're about to take on a case alongside the man you never expected to see again. Will history repeat itself?Warnings: 18+, sexual content, brief use of language, legal case referring to an endangered child.
Relationships: Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Inspired by 'Defending Jacob' (both the Apple TV series and the novel by William Landay). The use of existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. All credit remains with William Landay.
> 
> The work shared here must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.

Monday morning. Middlesex County Courthouse.

There are murmurs in the lobby as you make your way inside. You scroll through your phone, taking one last look through the emails you’ve been sent about the case. It’s a tough start to the week.

This is the second time you’re serving as ADA to Joanna Klein, the top DA in the area. When she approaches – crisp white shirt, thick-rimmed glasses, grey hair pushed back harshly behind her ears – your hands instinctively ball up. When you first met, she told you she saw a piece of herself in you.

 _Flattering, but intimidating_. She could shake the jury to the core with a single word. You don’t want to let her down.

“We’ve all had a difficult case to take on. You’ll be fine. I know what you’re capable of.” Joanna puts a hand on your shoulder, giving it a maternal squeeze.

“Thanks, Joanna.” You exhale slowly, put your phone in your handbag and readjust the binder wedged under your arm. “Did you hear back from the AFC yet?”

Joanna shakes her head. “No. He’s late.” She glances at her watch. “We need to check in with the CASA this afternoon. If they’re going to successfully take this to trial and win the guardianship then they need to try harder.”

Joanna’s eyes shift to the right. The familiar, mouth-watering scent of his vetiver-spiced skin makes you fight the urge to audibly hitch your breath. _It’s him._

_Andy._

“Sorry I’m late. Just got off the phone. Keisha’s still in temporary accommodation at Children’s Cottage. I spoke with Laurie and she’s provided a statement.”

Andy turns, a glint in his eye as he pretends it’s the first time you’ve met. His hair is longer now, or maybe it’s just the lack of product weighing it down. There are flecks of grey in his beard. His lips quirk up, smooth and full, and you remember their softness in a heady flash.

“Andy Barber, ADA. I’m the acting AFC for Keisha Taylor.” He proffers a hand, mischievously raising an eyebrow. “Want me to fill you in?”

You’re stammering a little. “S-sure. Go ahead.” You clear your throat.

Joanna gives you a knowing sideways glance. You twist your lips, trying your best to hide a smirk as your cheeks begin to burn. There’s a meeting room a few steps away.

The shrill beep of a phone silences the noise in your brain.

“I have to take this. Meet me back here in twenty minutes.” Joanna picks up her briefcase and hurries down the hall.

Andy’s warm hand grazes the small of your back as he opens the door. He immediately removes his suit jacket. His shirt strains against his muscles. Your eyes follow the tuck lines down to his belt. You unclip the links of your binder, fingers wrapping around the cool metal. You remember the night at the bar, the tang of beer in his kisses, how easily he brought you close….so close. You’re clutching the binder now. Andy’s eyes catch yours and you teasingly rub your fingers up and down the clasp.

Thick, electric silence fills the room.

“It’s been a minute.” Your voice is soft, low, disembodied. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah.” A beat. “Wanna go for round two?” Andy’s arm drapes across your chair, his long fingers tracing circles on your shoulder.

“I’m not into repeats, sorry.” You shoot him a smirk.

“Who said anything about repeats? I didn’t get to do everything I wanted to do to you that night…”

You cross your legs as you feel that tell-tale twitch of desire. “Andy, we need to concentrate….”

“Am I distracting you?” His hand moves downwards with a tantalizing drag of his fingers across your bare arm. Your skin tingles, the simplicity, the softness of his touch sending shivers through every muscle and nerve.

You take a deep, shaky breath, your eyes flitting down to the documents in front of you. Then back to Andy. The broadness of him. Those strong hands…he’s mapped every curve and peak of your body, explored it, owned it…

“Fuck it.” You slam the binder closed and push it across the table.

Andy grins.

Your heart thumps wildly, the room beginning to blur. “Just…give me a minute.”

“God, you’re a tease.” He laughs, the sultry baritone reverberating through you, setting you alight.

You exit the room and rush to the bathroom, pacing up and down, hands fanning nervously as though you’re trying to cool the pure heat of your lust. Propping yourself up against the sink, you meet your reflection with a huff.

“ _Why am I always so horny when there are people around?_ ” Your jaw tightens. “Fuck you, Barber. Fuck me.”

Joanna emerges from a stall.

“I knew it.” She chuckles.

“ _Fuck_.”


End file.
